Lo prometido es deuda
by Kisaragicchi
Summary: "Sabía que no estaba bien, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no respondió. Ni siquiera fui capaz de apartar la vista. Aquella escena se quedó grabada en mi cerebro." Hay ocasiones en las que tienes que preguntarte a ti mismo si la realidad en la que vives y la persona con la que estás... son aquello que realmente quieres.
1. Chapter 1

POV Kageyama

_Sabía que no estaba bien, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no respondió. Ni siquiera fui capaz de apartar la vista. Aquella escena se quedó grabada en mi cerebro._

Aquella tarde estuvimos estudiando con Yachi. Algo fuera de lo común, teniendo en cuenta que no había exámenes hasta dentro de un mes. Antes de que pudiésemos darnos cuenta, se hizo de noche, por tanto, Hinata se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la parada del autobús. Tras despedirme de ellos, todavía en el instituto, me marché.

No fue hasta haber recorrido varias calles cuando recordé que había dejado mi cuaderno a Hinata y este se había olvidado de devolvérmelo. Di media vuelta, protestando por lo bajo, molesto por lo irresponsable y olvidadizo que era.

Giré en la esquina que daba a la entrada del recinto, sin embargo, me detuve, fijando la vista al frente.

Hinata estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda ligeramente apoyada en la pared que rodea el instituto; sobre él, apoyada en sus rodillas, Yachi le sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa, con su cara completamente sonrojada. Movía la boca, pero no alcancé a escuchar lo que decía. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre él. Su pelo les cubría a ambos, por lo que no pude descifrar si se estaban besando o si simplemente... No sé qué más podría ser...

Me pregunté a mí mismo, durante mucho tiempo y en numerosas ocasiones, el por qué me mantuve allí observándoles. Sentía que era un momento íntimo de ambos, no tenía ningún tipo de razón para permanecer en el lugar, por eso, segundos después, di media vuelta y me alejé.

POV Narrador

Hacía varios meses que el segundo curso había dado comienzo. Obviamente, los de tercero dejaron la preparatoria para proseguir con sus respectivos estudios. Su marcha dejó vacantes en el equipo de voleibol, pero los recién llegados no podrían llenar el vacío que los mayores habían dejado. Aunque, el hecho de que no estudiasen en el mismo instituto no impedía que se viesen de vez en cuando con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, para jugar algún partido o simplemente rememorar (no tan) viejos tiempos.

Se acercaban las vacaciones de verano, sin embargo, ese año no se parecía en nada al anterior, porque Yachi, ahora la única mánager del equipo, ante sorpresa de todos, estaba saliendo con Hinata.

—Siempre pensé que le gustabas tú —masculla Tanaka, apoyado en la pared junto a la máquina frente a la que Kageyama mira, indeciso como siempre, con la intención de comprar una bebida.

— ¿Sigues insistiendo con el tema...? —responde, molesto, pulsando dos botones a la vez, siguiendo con su habitual costumbre—. Era remotamente imposible que le gustase.

—Eráis los dos con los que más tiempo pasaba.

—Solo nos ayudaba a estudiar. No se le considera pasar el tiempo —exclama, antes de beberse todo el contenido del _brik_ de un trago.

— Entonces... ¿¡insinúas que le gustaba mi (nuestra) preciosa Kiyoko!?

— ¿¡Kiyoko qué!? —Grita Nishinoya, apareciendo de la nada. Kageyama resopla, ¿_por qué tienen que estar aquí?_, piensa.

—Eh, Yuu, Kageyama cree que a Yachi le gustaba Kiyoko.

— ¡NUNCA HE DICHO ESO! —El joven de pelo negro da media vuelta y se aleja del dúo, que ahora llora, abrazándose y quejándose de lo mucho que la echan de menos.

—Shouyo.

— ¿EH? ¿QUÉ? —Mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro, haciendo reír a Yachi.

—Aquí, aquí. Estabas en las nubes —chasquea los dedos frente a sus ojos, sonriendo—. Me preguntaba si... —alza un folleto que muestra la imagen de un nuevo evento que celebrará el inicio del verano en un parque, aprovechando la ocasión para promocionar un negocio.

— ¿El qué? —Abre mucho los ojos, confuso.

— ¡Me refiero a que podríamos ir!

— ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡Avisaré a Kageyama y a los dem- —la chica le sujeta de la manga, deteniéndole antes de que se levantase del todo.

—Quería decir... Como en... Bueno, una cita —susurra, haciendo sus palabras apenas entendibles.

— ¿Un qué? —Parpadea varias veces, acercando su cabeza, tratando de escucharla mejor.

— ¡Una cit-

—Perdón. —Ambos se giran hacia el recién llegado, que, de pie a un par de metros de distancia, desprende un aura de incomodidad, al sentir que interrumpe una situación romántica.

— ¡KAGEYAMA! —Corre hacia él—. Yachi estaba diciendo de ir a un evento en un parque, ¡vayamos! —Tobio mira directamente a la chica, completamente avergonzada, intentando adivinar si su presencia es bien recibida; ignorando los destellos que salen de los ojos del bajito. Sin embargo, Hinata, frente a él, inconscientemente, impide que la vea.

—Sí, sí, claro... Como sea. —Aparta la mirada, desviándola por encima de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

— ¡No seas tan desagradable! ¡Te estaba invitando!

— ¿¡Qué más quieres que haga!? —Responde, también a gritos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Me da igual!

— ¡Vale! —Ambos se separan, caminando en direcciones opuestas, abandonando a Hitoka, completamente atónita.

— ¡Kageyama! Alguien pregunta por ti.

Resopla, segundos antes de levantarse. _¿Ha venido Hinata a disculparse por haberme gritado de esa forma antes?_ Cuando se gira, ve a una cabeza rubia medio tapada por la puerta. _¿Yachi?_

—Oh... Siento haberte llamado —_¿por qué se disculpa cuando ya lo ha hecho?_ —. Verás... Hoy, durante el descanso, cuando Hinata...

— ¡Yachi! ¡Kageyama! —_Hablando del rey de Roma,_ piensa Kageyama—. ¿Estabais haciendo planes sin mí? —Frunce el ceño.

— No, ¡no! —La chica mueve las manos de forma descontrolada, nerviosa. Shouyo se ríe y le da dos golpes en el hombro, demasiado fuertes.

— ¡Era broma, era broma!

—Hinata... Deberías ser más cuidadoso, es delic-...

—Bueno, ¡adiós! —Grita ella, repentinamente, corriendo hasta su clase.

— ¿Qué le pasa...?

—Patético... —Comenta Tsukishima, pasando junto a ellos, al lado de Yamaguchi.

Hinata alza la mirada hacia Kageyama. _¿Realmente le ha afectado tanto? Bueno, supongo que es... porque se trata de su novia._ Palmea ligeramente el hombro del más bajito, sin saber qué decir para consolarle.

—Eh... Seguro que... Bueno, se le pasará, sí. Ya verás que estará mejor al final del día.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no tranquilizan al chico, que vuelve a su clase sin decir una palabra.


	2. Chapter 2

Yachi guardaba con prisa las cosas en su bolsa, mientras Hinata le explicaba la emocionante historia de cómo evitó ser golpeado por Kageyama la semana pasada durante la práctica. _Siempre está hablando sobre él..._ pensó ella.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó de pronto—. Kageyama —Yachi se giró para mirarle, el pelirrojo alzaba el cuaderno del chico, que había dejado la clase diez minutos antes—, ¡iré a dárselo, espérame aquí!

Emprendió la marcha, siendo detenido casi al instante por el agarre de la chica.

—Hinata —susurró, cabizbaja—, no creo que te dé tiempo a alcanzarle...

—Pero, él...

— ¡Hinata! —Su tono de voz sorprendió al muchacho—. ¿Acaso a ti...? —Levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente, pero no continuó con su pregunta, dejándole confuso.

— ¿A mí qué? ¿Qué querías decir? —Al no obtener respuesta, formuló una tercera pregunta—: ¿Qué pasa, Yachi? —Su voz sonó mucho más madura y seria que de costumbre, como en aquellas ocasiones en las que se centraba por completo y daba todo de él para conseguir su objetivo, mayormente tratándose de situaciones relacionadas con voleibol. Ese cambio alentó a la rubia a continuar.

— ¿Acaso a ti... —repitió— te gusta Kageyama? —Desvió la mirada, sin saber por qué se sentía avergonzada.

—Será mejor que vayamos saliendo, es tarde.

Pese a que había evadido por completo su pregunta, le siguió a través de los pasillos hasta la salida. Era completamente normal que reaccionase así, de hecho, ella habría actuado igual, sin embargo, sentía que necesitaba escuchar una respuesta. Por eso, al llegar a la calle, se colocó delante del chico y exigió no ser ignorada. Sin éxito.

— ¡Si no te gusta...! Si no te gusta... Entonces, ¡sal conmigo! —Inconscientemente, había acorralado a Hinata contra la pared. Este se sentía enormemente intimidado por sus palabras (y por la cercanía). La rubia dio un paso más, haciendo que el chico, por puro nerviosismo, se dejase caer al suelo.

Yachi al fin comprendió que le estaba presionando en exceso, actuar tan impulsiva y autoritariamente no era propio de ella, se sentía ansiosa a la vez que aterrada. Alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla del chico, a modo de disculpa. Pareció entenderlo (sorprendentemente), ya que alzó la vista.

—Vas a tener que tomar la responsabilidad —comentó por lo bajo, medio riendo. A pesar de que se percató de que no había ningún tipo de brillo en sus ojos, decidió ignorarlo y abrazarle.

—No te preocupes, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser una buena novia —Susurró directamente a su oreja.

_Shouyo, idiota..._ Yachi apoya su cabeza contra la pared, observando el toldo bajo el que se refugia sin razón. A lo lejos, una joven morena, vestida de forma casual, sin que se note que ha estado dos horas frente al armario pensando un conjunto apropiado; con el pelo recogido en una coleta y unos zapatos elegantes de poco tacón, sale de la multitud y se dirige hacia ella.

—Hitoka —exclama, llamando su atención.

—Oh, lo siento, estaba distraída, no te he visto llegar —se pasa una mano por el cuello y baja la mirada, nerviosa—. Siento haberte llamado, debes estar muy ocupada...

—No es nada, de todas formas me irá bien... divertirme un poco —sonríe de forma apenas apreciable.

Después de dedicar varias horas a pasear de tienda en tienda por el centro comercial, se sientan en una cafetería, justo en el centro, cuyas paredes están cubiertas por estanterías repletas de libros.

— Es acogedor, ¿no? —pregunta, mientras pasa las páginas de la carta, tratando de decidir qué pedir.

—Oh, ¡ve a la tercera desde el final! —Pide Yachi, sin embargo, demasiado ansiosa, acaba mostrándole su carta, señalando una bebida—. Es un especial para dos personas, podríamos pedirlo, ¿no crees? —_Hitoka... _Asiente, conmovida.

—Me gusta... que podamos pasar tiempo juntas.

—Sí... Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos...

—Es cierto —se ríe por lo bajo. Llega la camarera, pregunta por su pedido y, una vez apuntado, antes de irse, coloca sobre su mesa un pequeño plato con dos dulces—. Oye, Shimizu —la morena alza la vista, expectante—, supongo que ya sabías que no te he llamado solo para dar un par de vueltas por el centro comercial...

—Lo suponía, ¿te preocupa algo?

—No es para tanto, eso lo sé, sin embargo, creo que... No sé si mi relación con Hinata es lo correcto.

— ¿Para ti o para él? —Tras considerarlo durante un par de segundos, arquea ambas cejas—. Entiendo, para ambos... —Pone la mano bajo su barbilla, pensando—. ¿Cómo te sientes exactamente?

—Como si nuestra relación no fuese más que amistad. Por mucho que me esfuerce por intentar darle toques románticos... Nada tiene éxito. Además, noto como si...

— ¿Acaso crees que le gusta otra persona?

—Podría ser, pero ese no sería el principal problema. Creo que yo... —levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con los azules ojos de Kiyoko. Aparta la mirada al instante. _Sí... No sé qué es esta presión en el pecho, pero no la siento... Normalmente._

—Tal vez hablándolo con Hinata podáis llegar a una... solución.

—No sé si la hay, pero desde luego creo que estoy más tranquila después de haberlo hablado con alguien —_contigo._

Media hora después, dejan el café para dirigirse a la plaza, donde cada una tomará un camino distinto, Shimizu hacia la estación y Hitoka hacia la parada de autobuses. Permanecen en silencio durante un par de minutos. _No sé cómo debería despedirme, ¿tendría que decir "hasta luego", "nos veremos pronto", "hasta la próxima"? ¿No suenan todas demasiado... indefinidas?_ Piensa Yachi, moviendo las manos nerviosamente detrás de su espalda.

—Nos veremos pr- —empieza a decir, sin embargo, Kiyoko se agacha y le da un corto beso en la mejilla. Cuando se aparta, sonríe por un instante, se despide con la mano y se va.

_¿Qué ha sido eso...? _Se pregunta la rubia, tocándose la mejilla, completamente avergonzada.

—Oye, Hinata, ¿esa de ahí no es Yachi? —Inquiere Kageyama, dándole un golpe con la bolsa que carga en la mano derecha. El pelirrojo se frota el hombro, molesto. Vuelve la vista al frente, buscándola.

— ¿Dónde? —Tobio chasquea la lengua, molesto. Cambia las compras de mano y le sujeta la cara, apretándole las mejillas, haciendo que mire en la dirección adecuada, donde Hitoka sigue parada, confusa.

—Sí es ella, ¿quieres ir a saludarla? —_Qué pregunta, Bakageyama, es obvio que quiere, es su novia_.

—Kageyama, estás poniendo una cara rara —responde el más bajito, liberándose de su agarre—. ¿No te molestaría que fuese sin ti?

_¿Por qué iba a molestarme? ¿Es estúpido? _Baja la mirada, encontrándose a Hinata haciendo puchero. _¿¡Pero qué hace!?_

— ¡Ahora eres tú quien está haciendo muecas! —Exclama, avergonzadamente molesto—. Ve a saludarla, de todas formas, quiero entrar a esa tienda a buscar un libro.

_¿Kageyama lee? _Se pregunta, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, mientras camina en dirección a su novia. _Supongo que no es tan tonto como parece._

— ¡Hitoka! —Varias personas se giran, sin embargo, la chica no se da por aludida. Cuando llega junto a ella, le da dos toquecitos en el hombro con el dedo índice, haciendo que se sobresalte y grite.

—Estos jóvenes de hoy de día sí que son escandalosos... —comentan unas señoras al pasar por su lado.

—Shouyo... ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Estás solo? —Al instante, se arrepiente de haber formulado esa pregunta, porque resulta obvio que no lo está. Junto a una tienda en una esquina de la plaza, a no demasiados metros, Kageyama sobresale notablemente entre la multitud.

—No, no —ríe—, he venido con Kageyama. Quería comprar unos zapatos nuevos para el entrenamiento porque el otro día sin querer pisé los suyos y... —El pelirrojo empieza a narrar toda la anécdota a su pareja, sin embargo, ella deja de prestarle atención, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

_Tal vez este sea un buen momento para preguntarle. ¿Debería solo soltárselo o plantearlo de forma delicada? Aunque no creo que eso a Hinata le importe demasiado... ¿Sería mejor que nos diésemos un tiempo... o seguir así? De todas formas, ¿qué es ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué mi corazón sigue tan acelerado? ¿Por qué no puedo parar de pensar en... y sentirme tan feliz?_

_Oh, no, ha parado de hablar, quiere que diga algo. _Ladea la cabeza y ríe un poco. Yachi sonríe.

—Eres genial, eh, Shouyo... —comenta, cabizbaja.

— ¿Genial? Bueno, los del equipo siempre dicen que soy genial cuando salto y poooom fshhh fsh, ¡y plaf! —Recrea los movimientos que ejecuta cuando golpea la pelota, pasando a los bloqueadores y cayendo en el campo contrario, anotando punto. Después, suelta una sonora carcajada. _Nadie te entiende nunca cuando dices esas cosas_, piensa ella, alegre. _Realmente, no somos mucho más que amigos, ¿verdad?_

—Esto... —Hinata abre los ojos, atento—. ¿Crees que soy una buena novia?

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro que sí! Es decir, llevamos meses juntos y en todo este tiempo me he divertido mucho. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

—Me preguntaba si me ves de verdad como a... Digo, si tienes sentimientos románticos por mí.

— ¿Sentimientos románticos?

—Ya sabes, como cuando ves a esa persona y algo dentro de tu vientre se retuerce, te pones nervioso, el corazón te empieza a latir demasiado rápido, te sonrojas, sientes una presión en el pecho...

—Oh, entiendo... —asiente, enérgicamente—. Pero no sé si lo he sentido contigo —Yachi abre los ojos, impactada. _Has sido demasiado directo..._ La chica ríe un poco, desviando la mirada, evitando encontrarse con los ojos del chico—. ¿He dicho algo malo?

—Bueno... —se rasca la patilla, apretando los labios. _No puedo enfadarme con alguien que entiende tan poco las cosas_—. Se supone que eso es lo que debes sentir cuando ves a la persona a la que quieres. A tu novia.

Hinata entreabre la boca y deja caer sus párpados, confuso. _¿Es eso lo que siento cuando veo a Hitoka? ¿No es cuando veo a...?_

— ¡Hinata! —Grita Kageyama, acercándose a ellos. _Mierda, ¿por qué los estoy interrumpiendo? ¿Por qué me siento tan molesto? _— Se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos. —Desvía la mirada hacia Yachi. _¿Qué es esta tensión?_ — ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, no, nada —responde rápidamente Yachi, fingiendo una sonrisa—. Hablemos de eso en clase, ¿de acuerdo, Shouyo? —El chico asiente frenéticamente.

—Ahora que lo pienso... Es bastante tarde, ¿no deberías haberla acompañado? —Advierte Kageyama, cuando ya se encuentran bastante lejos del centro.

—Bueno —se pasa una mano por la nuca—, supongo que sí.

—Por cierto, ¿qué era toda esa tensión? Cuando he llegado parecía que acababas de confesarle que amas a Tanaka.

— ¡No amo a Tanaka! —Exclama Hinata, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca.

—Tranquilo, era una broma —admite el alto, extrañado por su reacción—. No hace falta que te alteres tanto... Así que sí ha pasado algo, eh.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Supongo que te conozco lo suficiente —_Eres tú, que resultas demasiado obvio molestándote por algo tan tonto... _Baja la mirada, evitando encontrarse al pelirrojo.

—No sé —toma una gran bocanada de aire—. Cuando he hablado con ella, me he sentido extraño. He... bueno, he pensado en ti —esas palabras hacen que a Kageyama se le erice todo el vello del cuerpo, ¿_estoy halagado o asqueado?_ — Es como si me preguntasen si quiero formar equipo contigo y dijera que no, porque tengo miedo de que tú no quieras ir conmigo. Como... si quisiera que me eligieses pero no lo admitiese en voz alta por miedo a que... Uhm... ¿A que me rechaces? ¿A que prefieras a otra persona antes que a mí? —_A qué vienen ahora estas palabras, maldito Hinata. Estás haciendo que me sienta avergonzado. _Le observa por el rabillo del ojo. _¡¿Por qué pareces tan calmado?!_

—Eh... ¿Qué esperas que diga?

—No lo sé —se detienen en el cruce de caminos en el que se separan, yendo cada uno en dirección a sus respectivas casas—. Creo que debería pensar en ello más. —_Se me acabará friendo el cerebro. _Se despide con la mano, monta en su bici y se aleja, dejando a Kageyama tan o más confuso como lo estuvo Yachi en su momento.

_¿Por qué ha dicho eso? _Sujeta todas sus compras con la mano izquierda y empieza a caminar. _¿No es obvio que él es la persona a la que siempre elegiría antes que a cualquier otro? Un momento, ¿de verdad haría eso? ¿Es Hinata tan importante para mí?_ Chasquea la lengua y sujeta con fuerza la tela de su chaqueta que cubre la zona en la que tiene el corazón, cuyos latidos se han acelerado considerablemente. _Maldita sea, Hinata... ¿Qué eres para mí?_


End file.
